Revelations
by slackerD
Summary: sequel to Unexpected. In which Laurel learns that Sara is dating Felicity.


**Title:** Revelations  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance  
**Summary:** sequel to Unexpected & Comeuppance. In which Laurel learns that Sara is dating Felicity.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 2,250  
**A/N:** For MakAttack23 who wanted a jealous Sara kicking someone's ass for hitting on Felicity, which this isn't exactly, but there is some ass kicking, sort of.

* * *

Being on the list and being able to walk right into Verdant is still a novelty for Felicity; maybe because she rarely has the time to take advantage of working for Oliver during the day because she's always working with him at night.

Felicity tries not to roll her eyes at her own internal rambling, because even in her head it sounds highly suggestive.

A few days ago, she'd received a call from her old college roommate, Hayley Mallen. Stating that she was going to be in the area, she asked if Felicity would want to hang out. Since Sara had to work and things are relatively quiet for Team Arrow at the moment, Felicity had agreed. Haley had then asked how easy it would be to get into Verdant since Felicity knew the owner. Felicity's teasing retort had her wondering out loud if that was the only reason that Hayley had contacted her.

"Well, not the _only_ reason," Hayley had replied.

Felicity really didn't mind. She'd get to catch up with Hayley while also being able to watch Sara work. It seemed like a win win situation for her. So she agreed to meet Hayley outside the club at eight.

**...**

It's a rather slow night at Verdant and so Sara isn't filling drink orders at her usual high paced speed. Still, her attention is focused enough that when someone calls out her name, she replies by rote that she'll be with them in a moment. After handing three cosmos to Missy, Sara turns and is surprised to find her girlfriend leaning against the bar.

"Hey," Sara greets, leaning slightly over the counter for a kiss. "I thought you were hanging out with..."

"Hayley," Felicity supplies. "I still am. Did I not mention that we were coming here?"

"Must have slipped your mind, huh?"

Felicity grins. "I can't help it if I like watching you work."

"Oh, so does this mean you're actually going to introduce me?" Sara asks.

"We'll see," Felicity teases. "Depends on how good the drinks are."

"So what'll you have?"

"Surprise me."

Sara smirks and reaches for a bottle of rum.

Felicity watches her mix two drinks that end up being neon blue. She accepts them, but raises an eyebrow at the color.

"I could have made you the neon green one," Sara retorts. "But I figured we both deserve a night off from..."

Felicity chuckles. "Put this on my tab?"

Sara nods. "But I'm expecting a generous tip."

Grinning, Felicity replies, "I have an idea or two."

Missy's back at the other end of the bar in need of more drinks, so Sara slides over to her as Felicity carries the drinks back to her table.

**...**

Sara has a steady flow of orders for a while, so she's not sure how much time has passed when she looks up to find her sister in front of her.

"Hey sis," Sara says, not sure what to think of her sister in a bar.

Laurel's only been sober for about three months and Sara imagines that it can't be easy to be here.

"Don't look so worried," Laurel replies, smiling softly. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Laurel nods slowly. "I just felt the need to stop by. Say hi."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

So Sara hands Laurel a bottle of water and they talk as Sara fills drink orders. It feels a bit weird to Sara, but nothing's really felt completely normal since she decided to stay in Starling. Well, except for maybe being with Felicity; that's never felt weird. And yet even that's weird because of the fact that it doesn't feel weird and that's what makes it weird in the first place.

Or maybe Felicity's babbling is rubbing off on her.

**...**

She and Laurel have been talking for about an hour when Sara glances over at the table she knows Felicity and her friend are sitting at. Only at the moment it's just Felicity, looking extremely uncomfortable as she's being hit on by an incredibly smarmy looking guy. Though her girlfriend is calm, it's obvious that she's growing uncomfortable with the guy's inability to take no for an answer.

Sara debates what to do because she knows that Felicity can take care of herself.

Laurel notices her distraction and follows Sara's line of sight.

"Isn't that Oliver's assistant?" she asks.

Sara nods tightly, her gaze still fixed on her girlfriend as she continues to rebuff the idiot.

"She looks a bit uncomfortable," Laurel says. "I know I haven't always been nice before, but maybe—"

The dumbass then decides to lay his hand on Felicity's thigh and Sara is jumping over the bar, the rest of Laurel's suggestion fading in her ears. Her only concern is Felicity at this point, which gets Sara quickly at her side. She feels Felicity relax slightly at her presence and just as the shithead notices her, Sara yanks his hand off Felicity.

"What the hell bitch?!" he exclaims, as he stumbles from the force of Sara's move.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave," Sara growls.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he snaps. "Get your hands off me."

"Step away and move on," Sara warns as she moves in front of Felicity, effectively blocking her from his view. "She's not interested."

"She can speak for herself," he retorts.

"I already did, but you didn't listen," Felicity pipes up, voice full of irritation.

Sara fights back a smirk knowing it won't help the menacing image she's trying to project.

"I was just trying to get to know you," he tells Felicity.

"And I told you I wasn't interested," she replies.

"This is your last warning," Sara says. "_Move on_."

"Or what?" he scoffs. "Are you going to stomp on my feet? Pull my hair?"

When Sara feels the encouraging press of Felicity's hand against her back, she grins. She grabs his left wrist and yanks it to the side while kicking his right knee, so that when he drops slightly in pain, it's easier to twist his arm, whirl him around and slam him face first onto a nearby table.

Sliding his arm further up his back, making it extremely painful for him to fight back, Sara looks up at the occupants of the table that she's just interrupted.

"I am so sorry," she tells them. "Consider your drinks on the house tonight." The douchebag is still struggling and whining. Sara twists his arm more and he lets out a shriek of pain. "But this imbecile wouldn't leave my girl alone. I hope you understand that I had no choice."

All three occupants of the table nod, numbly and Sara hopes it's because they understand, not because they're scared of her. Based on their expressions, it could be either.

Sara turns her attention back to the dickweed currently still trying to escape. "Now I'm going to let you up," she informs him. "And then you're going to walk away while you still have a smidge of dignity left." She waits for him to nod, before she releases him and steps back, leaving him room to stand.

"You god damn bitch!" He quickly spins and steps towards Sara.

She has no reason to worry, but to her surprise, Felicity is suddenly in front of Sara. She kicks him in the nuts and then punches him in the nose. She then quickly steps aside, pulling Sara with her, to avoid the spray of blood.

Thankfully, Randy and Troy, the bouncers for the night show up and escort the whimpering chicken shit away.

Sara turns to Felicity with a grin. "Thanks babe."

"Why should you get all the fun?"

"I didn't think it was possible," Sara says. "But you just became twenty times hotter."

"Only twenty?"

Sara's response is to pull Felicity in for a kiss. While it's mostly about the fact that Sara finds protective, kick ass Felicity incredibly sexy, a bit of it is making sure that everyone knows that Felicity is hers, in case any other asshat in the club thinks of hitting on her.

Someone clearing their throat next to them breaks up the kiss. Thea is now standing next to them looking amused.

"Should I have made you a bouncer instead?" she asks, smirking.

"Um..."

"Sorry," Felicity says. "We didn't mean to make a scene."

"Please," Thea scoffs. "Two girls kicking ass and then making out? Sounds like every guy's wet dream."

"Thank you for that image," Sara replies.

"Well now that you've staked your claim, how about you return to making drinks?" Thea asks.

Sara turns to Felicity. "You good babe?"

Felicity glances over her shoulder at her table where Hayley is now sitting and nods. "We could use another drink?"

Chuckling, Sara replies, "Coming up."

Thea accompanies Sara back to the bar.

"Don't you trust me to return to my post?"

"Maybe I just need a drink," Thea retorts.

Sara pauses for a moment. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"She is not," Laurel says, looking amused.

"Don't worry about paying for that table's bill," Thea tells Sara as she slips back behind the bar.

"Are you sure?" Sara asks. "I really did plan on covering it."

Thea shakes her head. "I feel like it's worth... the show. And the gossip."

"Thanks boss."

"No more attacking customers," Thea warns. "Call Troy or Randy next time."

Sara nods and Thea quickly disappears into the crowd.

"So I see you've moved on from Ollie," Laurel says.

"Yeah," Sara replies, sheepishly.

"To his assistant," Laurel continues. "Interesting."

"Laurel..."

"I'm just concerned," Laurel says. "Have you seen them together?"

Sara, of course, has. But she also understands where that bond comes from. "She makes me smile," Sara replies, hoping that it's enough of an explanation.

Sara's not sure that she'll ever tell her sister about what she went through or what she's done, though she hopes she's implied enough for Laurel to understand that the past six years have left a permanent stain on her soul. Laurel's not stupid; Sara has a feeling that she's just as afraid to ask as Sara is to share.

Laurel takes a moment and seems to accept this before grinning. "Can I be there when you tell dad?" she asks.

"He already knows," Sara replies.

"You told him and not me?"

"It wasn't intentional," Sara tells her. "We just happened to cross paths and he figured it out."

"Oh."

"I just wasn't sure how to tell you," Sara says. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Really," Laurel replies. "You and I are still… working through things. So I understand why you were hesitant."

Sara lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

**...**

It takes two more drinks before Hayley has completely calmed down from seeing Felicity bloody that guy's nose. Since Sara is a bartender, apparently it's expected that she'd know how to deal with insufferable customers. But Felicity knowing how to defend herself is just too shocking.

"The city can be a dangerous place," Felicity explains. "A girl has to know how to defend herself."

"I also see you got over your reluctance towards PDA," Hayley teases.

"Sara just wanted to make sure that everyone knows I'm taken."

"Possessive much?"

Felicity's reply is cut off by the arrival of Laurel Lance. Hayley doesn't know who she is, but thankfully follows Felicity's lead.

"Hello… Laurel."

"Felicity."

"So what brings you by?" Felicity asks.

"You're dating my little sister," Laurel states.

Felicity swallows nervously. This is almost worse than Detective Lance finding out. At least Felicity knows where she stands with him. "I am."

"After she broke up with your boss," Laurel continues.

Felicity nods.

"Whom you happen to have a crush on," Laurel adds.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a crush…"

"Oliver being your boss won't save you from my wrath if you break her heart," Laurel says. "She's been through too much already."

"I, uh…" Felicity wonders how much she should admit to knowing. "…I'm sure."

Her hesitation is apparently enough to pique Laurel's curiosity. "You know, don't you?"

"Bits and pieces," Felicity replies, hoping Sara won't hate her for admitting that.

"How could she… I'm her sister. And you're…"

"It's different with you," Felicity tries to explain. "I didn't know her… before."

"She's my sister," Laurel replies. "I don't…"

"And it's not like she's really told me anything," Felicity lies. "It's just that she's made comments or does certain things. That's how I know the little that I do."

"Oh."

"Sara's still figuring things out," Felicity says. "It'll just take some time… for things to seem more normal."

"She says you make her smile," Laurel tells Felicity.

All it takes is an insane amount of rambling to make stoic superhero smile, Felicity thinks. "I'm glad. She deserves… to be happy."

"Well, as long as you're the one that makes her happy," Laurel replies. "Then you and I are fine."

"Thank you."

"Well, I should go," Laurel states as she stands. "I'll get out of your way." She turns to Hayley. "Sorry for interrupting. I just…"

"I understand," Hayley assures her.

"Thanks," Laurel nods. "Good night."

Hayley waits until Laurel is gone before turning to Felicity. "Jeez, your life is like a damn soap opera."

"Not usually," Felicity protests. "Usually it's…" Except considering how her nights usually go, maybe she should just agree with Hayley. So instead, she just shrugs.

Hayley doesn't reply, just shakes her head at Felicity as she tries to wave down the waitress for another drink.


End file.
